


His Brother; Blood & Magic

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Crossing Parallels, Dark Magic, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Loss, Famliy, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mystery, Mysticism, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Righting a Wrong, Wizards, frienship, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This is literally the purest Crack Fiction I have come up with. Join Percy Ignatius Weasley on an adventure to right a wrong. I cannot come up with a good enough description, you just have to read. Please Read & Review.





	1. Undertaking to Right a Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N 2: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermione Granger pairings. This will be as it is stated in the summary, Percy/Lucy. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.]

**** Standing still, Percy took a deep breath to steady himself. This was a make-or-break deal. He gave a quick glance to the glass-like coffin, his blue eyes suddenly burning with tears like always at seeing its occupant. His younger brother, Fred Weasley, lay there so silent, looking oddly peaceful. It was something that would never cease being unnatural as the current situation.

 

Giving a small shake of his head to force the thoughts away, Percy focused on what he had to do. His eyes met the small, well-hidden lab's only other occupant, George Weasley. The look on his normally jovial face was concerned and torn, but that was to be expected. He'd thought Percy had gone completely bonkers after the battle at Hogwarts, which Percy could admit was perfectly understandable. He had focused on something that hadn't seemed very important at the time.

 

"You're sure you want to do this, Perce? It's total lunacy."

 

At George's words, Percy just slowly nodded his head, steeling himself. "Yes, George. I know you don't quite agree, but you and Fred are bloody geniuses. That gag for swapping bodies candy was brilliant," He replied, "And having seen my memories of that...moment Fred died, you know his soul was pulled from his body and due to the candy, vanished before he was truly dead."

 

George sighed defeatedly. "So, explain again why I can't do this?"

 

Breath hissing between his gritted teeth, Percy let his gaze harden on his younger brother. He didn't have time for this; he was trying to concentrate on what he had to do. "Because George, you are Fred's other half. You will be the anchor for his soul to return to his body when I find it. And I will find it in that other world," he stated in a very determined and cold voice.

 

Seeing George flinch caused Percy to look down.

 

"Besides, look at it this way. Once news of what I've done gets out, I will be branded a criminal," he muttered. "Messing with time, using a magical tool without permission. Technically, I'll be bringing the dead back to life, but even that punishment pales in comparison to what we know Mum will do at learning what I am doing and how I used her custom and perfected preserve charm."

 

The loud snort of agreement mixed with amusement from George cleared the tension, allowing Percy to smile. The only thing he hadn't mentioned to George was that he would be unable to come back. This would be a one-way trip for him, for better or worse.

 

"Shall we?" he asked.

 

The slight nod was all he needed, and it was time to move into the carefully crafted and drawn magic circle. He raised his wand, George mimicking him, and they chanted the spell he had specifically created in unison. Power began filling the circle, and it washed over his person like a wave, leaving his body feeling as if he had a severe sunburn.

 

"Hey, see you when you get back, Perce!"

 

Unable to stop himself, he felt the tears he'd been holding back fall down his face, and George's face instantly registered understanding. But it was too late; already, he could feel a strong pull on his body. Percy lifted his empty hand and waved a final goodbye to his younger brother as he disappeared. His body feeling a mix of disorientated and queasy; it was just like when he apparated, only this time, on a much grander scale.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Fight in a New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N 2: I will not explain my reasoning for this crossover, except binge reading a lot of Percy Ignatius Weasley/Hermione Granger pairings. This will be as it is stated in the summary, Percy/Lucy. I will try to keep it as canon to both worlds as possible, though I know I will be taking quite a few liberties as a writer.]

**** He felt himself falling before landing. Head fuzzy from the effects of the Appartation spell. When he landed he lifted his head, ears ringing to see a battle going on around him. Not even thinking Percy raised his wand and pointed it at the nearest two people ganging up on what looked to be a red-haired woman in armor. 

 

"Aqua Eructo!" he said, putting a bit of oomph in his voice as a jet of water flew from the tip of his wand and sent the man flying. 

 

Slowly he turned to look at the ensuing battle, not realizing he was drawing attention to himself as he flung a few more spells at the group wearing black and brown cloaks and clothes. Hoping beyond hope that he was attacking the bad people. Though he presumed he was right since there were only three people with unique colored hair fighting against a mass of people in the that seemed to be a larger group. 

 

When the numbers thinned out and he was more aware, he realized that the two guys were fighting with their hands and bringing forth strong fire and Ice magic. Looking back at the armored red-haired woman, he saw a man on the edge of the clearing they were all in. A dark aura surrounding him, causing Percy to shudder as he pointed his wand at the man, feeling his magic was on the low end as he felt something whisper in his mind which spell he should use. 

 

"Expecto  Patronum!" he shouted. 

 

A brilliant silver-white light burst from the tip of his wand, enveloping the clearing before it formed into a small silvery fox that dashed towards the now stunned wizard. When it hit him, the man screamed in agony, which was not what would normally happen. But the spell was to ward away dementors, who were technically a type of evil. Then he cast one final spell as the man hit his knees from the pain. 

 

"Carpe Retractum!" he said, as rope flew from his wand and tied the man up. 

 

Leaning back and taking a deep breath as he felt sweat sliding down the back of his neck and into his shirt and robes. Spell slinging was not his forte, rather paperwork and studying were. But he was a Weasley dammit, and it was in his blood. So, apparently, if push came to shove, he could do it as well. 

 

"Uh... excuse me..."

 

At the sound of a soft feminine voice, Percy looked around trying to find who spoke, only to see the people with brightly colored hair he had just helped staring at him. Their faces showing a mix of emotions as they stared at him. Though the most common was amusement, which he didn't understand. 

 

"Down here, sir!" 

 

When the voice spoke again, he did as he was told. Only to feel his face go as red as his hair. Choking on the quick breath he took, Percy scrambled back. He hadn't realized when he fell that he was not hurt. Or that he had landed on someone. A someone who was definitely female with blond hair and large brown eyes. And as she sat up he saw how little she was wearing, making his ears burn hotly. 

 

Quickly he shrugged off his robe and offered it to the girl, who looked a bit confused before she took it from his hand with a polite thank you. As his mind registered that he could understand these people. People he was sure would have a lot of questions for him. But his vision began to swim as his body told him he had overdone it. 

 

"bloody hell..." he said as he felt his body slump to the side as he passed out. 

 

**000**

 

Lucy was just stunned. She had been ready to summon Taurus to help out in the fight. But instead felt an odd magic ripple through the air and looked up. Only to have a red-headed man in billowing black robes land on top of her. And what made it even stranger was he quickly seemed to asses the situation going on, though his eyes were glazed and began calling out strange words that had things popping out of the tip of his wants. From jets of water, whirls of wind, to that odd silvery light that was breathtaking, to a rope. 

 

She had read a lot of books on mages and wizards. She knew that in other countries that Wizards and Wizardess' used wands. And she quickly filed that away to ask him as the battle ended. Calling out to him, and seeing him look around. It was embarrassing to have this strange man sit practically on her chest. It made her boobs hurt. 

 

So, when he finally looked down Lucy had to bit back a fit of laughter. His reaction as his face quickly matched his hair as he scrambled off of her. Only to remove that billowy black robe and offer it to her. As she looked at him in loose, faded jeans, brown loafers that partially hid argyle socks, and a pressed, button up white dress shirt like Freed liked. He was pointedly not looking at her. Then it happened, he slumped to the side saying something in an odd accent. 

 

"Hey, Erza, help me...." she said as she moved forward and caught him before he could bang his head on the ground, that just happened to have a conveniently placed rock jutting out of it. 

 

When her teammate reached her, Lucy was thankful that Erza was so strong. For a man who looked like he lived in a library with his slender build, and pale skin that showed an impressive amount of freckles, he was heavier than he looked. Glancing at Natsu and Gray, she saw the contemplative looks on their faces. Aware that he would be having a Q & A session the moment he woke up. But there was no denying his help with the Dark Mages they were after turned the tide in their favor. 

 

"Lucy are you okay? Did you get hurt when he landed on you?" Erza asked. 

 

Shaking her head no as she let a finger stroke over Virgo's key, silently summoning her. In seconds there was that doorbell-like chime, a poof of pink glittery smoke and Virgo asking for punishment. Which she waved off and pointed to the strange man. Only to see Virgo stiffen and nod. It was an odd reaction from her spirit, Lucy sat back as Virgo attended to him. 

 

"Hey, Luce... do you think he is a good mage?" Happy asked as he flew down and landed on her lap. 

 

Smiling as she stroked the obnoxious blue fuzzballs head. She didn't know. When he used that odd magic of his, she didn't feel any ill intent. Rather the look on his face now that she thought about it was determined. Very determined. As if he had to prove something. A feeling she knew all too well. 

 

"I... think he is, Happy. I felt no malice in his attacks," she said. 

 

"Hime, this man won't be a threat. Though he does not belong here in this world. He... has done something grievous," Virgo said. 

 

At this, her attention was focused on her spirit. Just as she knew her teammates were as well. 

 

"Virgo, explain please," she said. 

 

"Hime, he had come from another world, or dimension completely. He broke through several barriers that hold the dimensions apart. The fact he had done so means he is strong in his determination, which I do not know. But there will be repercussions," Virgo said, her eyes going downcast in sadness. 

 

Understanding filtered into Lucy's mind. It made her recall how she had met Loke, learned he was Leo. How she helped him and got him his place back in the celestial realm. But somehow she knew that she couldn't do the same for this man. Though when he woke, she would be able to welcome him graciously to Earthland with a smile and polite thanks for helping during the battle. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/8/18

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Magical Creatures and Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy awakens in a strange place. And has way too many questions he wants to be answered, though he doesn't ask. And Team Natsu and Master Makarov get some answers that leave them with more questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Harry Potter or its characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Life does happen.

Percy came to with a major headache and very sore body. Though he was on a soft bed, under a thin blanket, head resting on a lumpy pillow. As he opened his eyes he saw a rather blurry brown ceiling and walls. Meaning his glasses had been removed. Sighing as he turned his head from left to right. Spotting a small nightstand next to the bed with what looked to be a simple basin, pitcher, and his glasses. Which he desperately needed to put on, or the pain in his head would only get worse.    
  
“Hey, try not to move,” A gentle voice said in timid tones. “Tell me what you need.”    
  
Percy paused. He hadn’t seen anyone in the room with him. Then again he had not looked at the end of the bed either. Soon enough the sound of footsteps brought a short girl with long dark blue hair and large, warm brown eyes into his vice. He guessed she couldn’t be more than 12 or 13. But as he stared at her, he noted that there was a wisdom and intelligence in her eyes that he’d often seen in the children after the war. Meaning she’d been through some stuff.    
  
“My Glasses, please miss,” he said, hating how his voice cracked because his throat was dry.    
  
The small smile she gave before turning at her waist and grabbing them. It irked him that he had to let her put them on his face. His arms didn’t want to respond to his commands. But he had been sick as a child and it had caused a similar situation with him being laid up in bed. So, the moment the glasses were in place, he watched as the girl turned again and poured a small glass he hadn’t seen before without his glass half full of water.    
  
“Your voice tells me your throat is dry,” she said, as she faced him again, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and easily lifting his head. “Take small sips, please.”    
  
When the glass was pressed gently against his lips Percy did as he was told. Each sip small, measured and spaced. Once the glass was empty and his head was set back on the pillow he looked around the room once more. Seeing things in much more detail. He was in some type of Infirmary. And it was rather homely looking.    
  
“Let me introduce myself, I am Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail Mage,” the girl said, drawing his attention back to her.    
  
“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Marvel,” he replied in kind. “I am Percy Weasley.” 

When Wendy smiled at him, Percy wondered if he had said something funny. Thinking about his wording, which was a standard, proper greeting for meeting someone new. He felt confused.    
  
“You are a very polite gentleman aren’t you?” 

At the sound of a prissy voice, Percy let his eyes dart to the end of the bed where he saw a small white cat sitting in a pretty little pink and blue dress, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him with nothing but open distrust in her gaze. This made him start.    
  
“Carla, you are being rude. I think it is nice someone has manners,” Wendy snapped at the cat.    
  
Percy’s mind was scattered. He knew that familiars could talk if given enough time with their Wizard or Witch. But this cat looked like it was almost mimicking humans. That was impossible. Could it really be a magical creature? What were the magical creatures of this world like? Would they interest his older brother Charlie would be fascinated by? So many questions flew through his head.    
  
“I was raised to have manners… Miss? Carla,” he finally stated as he realized the two were staring at him.    
  
The dainty sniff he got reminded him of some of the girls he attended school with, then worked with at the Ministry.    
  
“I think, we should get Master and the rest of our Team Carla,” Wendy stated.    
  
When he watched the cat look at Wendy before nodding as it stood up on its hind legs, before walking to the end of the bed and jumping down. Shortly the door was opened and shut with a rather definitive click.    
  
“You’ll have to forgive her. Carla is protective of me and does not trust so easily,” Wendy said, making Percy look back at her. “Now, would you like me to do a little healing before Carla returns with everyone?”    
  
At her question, Percy thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. Readying himself for the nasty tasting Tinctures and potions to help him heal and numb his pain. Just to start and jerk when Wendy placed her hand's inches above his chest and stomach, glowing a pale green. Then his body felt light and cool. There was no doubt that Wendy was healing him, but he had never heard of someone healing with just their hands. Which made his mind jump back to the battle he had landed smack dab in the middle of. Two of the four people had been throwing fire and ice magic around without a wand. It boggled his mind that people didn’t need wands to cast magic, or to use potions and tinctures. Just how different was this world, really? 

 

**000**

 

They were all sitting downstairs at their normal table when Happy flew off the table. Making each turn to look as they saw Carla walking primly down the stairs. Her eyes catching theirs before she was on the ground floor and moving towards Master Makarov. Meaning that the strange young man was probably awake. As one the four-man cell that made up, Team Natsu stood and walked towards the stairs, just as Makarov reached them with Carla following behind.    
  
“Well? Is the man awake?” Natsu asked.    
  
The dark look the Female exceed shot him had the others chuckling.    
  
“I would think so if I am down here, Natsu,” Carla replied as she led them all up to the stairs slowly. “His name is Percy Weasley. And he is apparently a very polite person.”    
  
This had the group a bit stunned but nothing was said as they stopped before the Infirmary door and opened it. Seeing Wendy talking to the young man, who was partially propped up on pillows. The way his pale blue eyes darted to them from behind his glasses was almost comical as they widened upon seeing them.    
  
“Hello,” he said to them in a softly.    
  
Entering the room, Gray shut the door behind them, leaning against it. All eyes were on Percy as he just looked calm and collected. Though they could tell he was tensing up and more nervous than he appeared.    
  
“Tell me, child, how did you fall from the sky onto our Lucy?” Makarov asked.    
  
This had them fighting to hide their amusement as he colored the same shade as his red hair. While obviously not looking at the person being mentioned.    
  
“Magic,” he stated simply.    
  
“Where do you come from?” Makarov continued.    
  
“Earth, England, Wizarding Community,” he replied, carefully choosing what he said. 

There was a pause, allowing silence to hang in the air as they thought about what he said.    
  
“Why did you come here from your own world?” Makarov asked.    
  
“To find my brother’s soul,” was the simple, straight forward answer.    
  
Again silence hung on the air. Each was thinking about what he said. It confused them as to why someone from another world would come to their looking for their brother’s soul.    
  
“Explain what you mean, child, please,” Makarov prompted as he came to stand by Wendy.    
  
“There was a war in the Magic World. Dark Wizards and their Lord trying to take over. During that battle… one of my siblings, a younger brother, died. But before he died I saw an odd glow, then a flash,” Percy explained. “It didn’t register at that moment because to survive we had to keep fighting, killing. And later, when the bodies were lined up it sprang to the front of my mind. And after using magic to see my own memories, I saw that just as the flash happened an image of another world appeared and a small glowing ball that looked like...Fred… vanished through it.”    
  
It was obvious that talking about it caused the young man pain. But it also left them confused how one could use magic as he did. They’d all seen him use several types of different magic. All with his wand, which was currently locked in a safe in Master’s office. Until they could understand his magic and how he had access to apparently many powerful types.    
  
“That is interesting,” Makarov said. “Can you explain how you can use so many different types of magic? Mages here can generally only use one type. Spending their lives mastering it. Sometimes though, if they have the talent and capacity in their magic containers, can learn up to two or three, if not four. But those individuals are very rare.” 

The stunned, then confused look on Percy’s face had them wondering what was going through his head. It was obvious to all of them that he was thinking, sorting through his knowledge and what to tell them.    
  
“Where I am from, we are Wizards and Witches. Magic works a lot different there. You are either born with the gift or not. Thus our world does not mix with the muggles or regular humans for our safety. At one time in our history, we were hunted and crucified. People believed to get our magic we made pacts with the devil. The Great Wizards and Witches of the past created a barrier that only those with Magic could cross. It overlapped the normal world without causing issues. We learn in school starting at age 11, or 12 if their birth date falls after a certain time of the year.” Percy explained, his face an open book to the more experienced eyes in the room.    
  
“Why did the war happen?” Erza asked.    
  
“Because certain wizards thought that since they had magic, they were better than our muggle counterparts, or normal humans if you will. And it spanned from the time of my parents being at the school, to my youngest brother and sisters generation. It is over now, their leader taken down and the followers now imprisoned and their magic nullified,” Percy stated succinctly.    
  
“And in this war, you lost one of your younger brothers. Which caused you to come here because you saw what you think is his ‘soul’ come to this world?” Gray asked.    
  
“Yes,” Percy said, pausing for a second to take a deep calming breath. “And by doing so I broke several of the ancient magical laws. I can never return home or I would be killed.”    
  
There was a collective sharp intake of breath. The weight of his words, the gravity of his situation settling around everyone in the room like a heavy mantle on their shoulders. There was still more to this that wasn’t being said. But it was also clear to them all that Percy was very well of the consequences of his choice.    
  
“I guess we should call Bickslow, huh?” Lucy said.    
  
“Yeah, see if he could give us advice on how to find a lost soul. And if he has ever heard of one arriving from another world,” Gray said.    
  
“You...you would help me?:” Percy asked them.    
  
“Son, we are Fairy Tail mages, We help our friends and family. And you saved my brats, of course, we will help you,” Makarov said, laughing as his hand came down and patted Percy’s arm.

 

**TBC**


End file.
